


Frigga: I’m not your mother. Loki: and I am not your son

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Secrets, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is shuned for his magic, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Odin is a dick, One Night Stands, Parent/Child Incest, Set before Thor 1, Sibling Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is arogant, Wetting, random hook ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki finds out he is not Aesir and he and Frigga keep it a secrect that they both know and embark on the relationship they craved. Loki- being loved for his magic, Frigga - just getting some genuine love... Odin is a bad husband. Loki/Frigga smut, incest, magic, family secrets, set during/prior  Thor1. Thor/Loki Loki/random Asgardian Thor/countless Asgardian maidens, Thor/random mortal women beatings, spanking, child abuse Odin takes out his anger on Loki





	Frigga: I’m not your mother. Loki: and I am not your son

Loki and Thor returned from a quest on Aflheim. Well it was more Loki wanting to go pursue his quest for knowledge and ‘acquire’ some powerful tomes, and he manipulated Thor into coming. Well that was the easy part.

Odin didn’t let Loki leave Asgard by himself, and by himself he meant not go anywhere without Thor. Loki could have been with the entire army of Asgard, and he still would have been allowed to go. So Loki quickly figured out that if he wanted to go anywhere, he needed Thor to tag along. But due to Thor’s stubbornness and loud and obnoxious nature, he didn’t take kindly in being told what to do.

So Loki should sit and sulk. He could turn on the waterworks so easily. He sat in the room he shared with Thor and would cry loudly when he knew Thor was nearby. 

“Loki!” Thor rushed to him in an excessively overprotective manor. He quickly embraced him and stroked his hair and rubbed his back. “Oh, who hurt you? Who hurt my baby brother?”

Loki paused a second. Thor was putty in his hands. He was now 23 and Thor was 25. He was far from a baby. But he knew his brother’s sentiment. Loki returned to his not-genuinely-as-upset-as-he-really-was state, and commenced his latest manipulation. “Oh Thor! People tease me cause I love magic!” Not a lie.

Thor pushed back and held Loki by his biceps, looking him straight in the eyes and grew angry. “Who!? I will kill them!”

Loki hated being called Ergi or Argr for his chosen path, but he also ‘owned’ it. He used that against his enemies. They always underestimated his strength, well with magic at least. He had gotten quite good with knives. Thor had privately taught him. He loved the way Thor taught him, never judging but also never treated him as soft… not like Odin.  
Loki was always researching new ways and new spells. Recently he had found out that some ancient texts held some powerful spells, that he knew Odin didn’t even know. But they were rumoured to be on Vaniheim.

“I don’t know them. I just heard them talk about me when they thought I wasn’t there.”

“Brother, please know that I don’t care what they think. You are beautiful and special because of your magic.” Thor then embraced him. Loki looked shocked and was glad that Thor was hugging him so he couldn’t see his face. Loki ponded.

‘Did he just call me beautiful?’ Loki thought to himself. Loki and Thor often told each other that they loved each other, but it had never been like a man and a woman. Then Loki let his mind wonder. Was he the ‘woman’? They seen each other naked, sure, bathed together regularly. It was the only way Loki could be sure Thor washed properly. But they had never been intimate.

“Thank you brother. You seem to be the only one who cares about me.” Loki smiled and leaned back. “If you think I should pursue magic, I will.”

“Loki I don’t know why people hate you for being a mage. Mother is a mage and she is so powerful. No one would mess with her.” Then Thor seemed to sound smarter than usual. “I mean, your spells help me so often. You heal me and help us escape or move without being seen to get in to ambush our enemies. I mean do people forget that father has magic? That Heimdal must use magic to see all.. and “ Thor raised his hammer and looked at her with pride. “Even my beautiful Mjolnir is made of magic.”

Loki then sighed. Thor also call his hammer beautiful. Loki didn’t know if that was a good thing being compared to it. “I’m not competing with your blunt object for affection.” Loki scowled.

“I love you both. I don’t have to like just one more than the other.” Thor then hugged Loki roughly. “besides I’m a big guy and have lots of love to give!” he then ruffed up Loki’s short black hair.

“Thor stop!” Loki playfully protested. He sighed and then looked at him seriously. “I do want to go and retrieve some more books, but I can’t do it alone. I’m not strong enough. 

“Loki then shied away and rubbed his arm, trying his best to look weak and needy.

“Oh brother! I will never let anyone hurt you!” Thor enthusiastically pulled him in close.

‘sucker!’ Loki thought, trying not to smile. “Thor, you are so good to me. I hope to be as strong as you one day, then I can go on my own adventures.”

“Well, I hope not.. but.. I mean..” Thor stuttered. “Look, I want you to get stronger so you can defend yourself… but..” Thor then broke off eye contact. He was ashamed of something. “But I hope that if you do get that strong… well.. that you don’t go on adventures by yourself.. cause I want you to want me to come to!” Thor had tears building in his eyes. ‘I want you to need me’. He thought.

Loki was in shocked. Thor was an normally emotionless lump of clay. Did Thor just exploit him back? Was Thor just saying he would hate it if Loki left him? “Thor, you are my brother, and I would expect that no matter how we grow, and how different our paths become. Well I expect that the Norns have ensured we will always be tethered and never far from each other.” Loki felt like he was the older brother, dishing out advice.

“Well that starts right now.” Thor proudly said. “So where are going to go? What would these spells that you want do?”

“Vanaheim. Well, if I’m right, and I often am…” Loki smirked, to which Thor lovingly punched him. “Ow! I will whisper it to you…” Loki leaned in. “One, the one I want, well it will block all-sight and no one could see what we do.”

Thor gasped. Loki made sure to say ‘we’ but he really didn’t care if he could ever cast the spell for Thor.  
Thor shouted in excitement. “Loki! That!..” Loki swiftly put his hand over Thor’s mouth. As like usual, he couldn’t keep a secret. Thor then whispered. “That so awesome.” he was excited. “We could do anything!” 

“Shhhh!”

“Oh..” Thor then whispered again. “I mean we could do anything from walk around the palace naked to watching the maiden shower and not worry about anything.” Thor was a pervert, Loki thought, having a priority of being naked was not the top of Loki’s list.

“No. we won’t be invisible you dunce. We will just prevent certain people from seeing what we do in private.”

Thor finally caught on. He sighed in disappointment as he was looking forward to not having to hide when he perved on the ladies. He then understood. “Ok. So when do we go?”

“Well today.”

___*

The trip went well. Loki flopped down on the bed and laughed. Thor jumped onto the the large bed he shared with his brother, much to his father’s disappointment and concern. 

“Loki, cast the spell. Please, I want to see if it works.” Thor tugged his coat. Loki rolled over, clutching the dusty tome.

“I can’t, I can’t just read a spell and it happens. I have to study it, translate, perhaps even use some items to make it work.” Loki move closer to Thor. “Look, why don’t you just meet up with your friends and I will get to work on this.”

“Brother, you should join me. I think you should get drunk or laid, or both.”

Loki humpfed. “Well if you don’t want me to work on the spell…” he rhetorically smiled.

“Huh? Oh, well…” Thor was confused. “No, please make the spell wok soon.” Thor begged.

“What is the rush?” Loki pretended to be uninterested. “What are you hoping to do that you don’t want anyone to see.. huh?” Loki leaned in and taunted Thor.

“Nothing!” Thor was in denial about something. He abruptly stood up and fixed his clothes. “I’m going to meet the warriors 3. I will see you tomorrow!” he headed to the door.

“Good night brother!” Loki smiled and looked down the book. He lied, again to Thor. He had a good idea of the spell already. He sat up and opened the book. He read the pages in detail. It only took him an hour and he knew the spell and knew that there was only one thing he needed. Although, it seemed it was only required for an enchantment.  
He pondered. “I suppose I could make an enchanted neckless for Thor so he wouldn’t ask me to cast it every time he wanted to do something he didn’t want father to see..”  
Loki then calmed himself and tested the spell on himself. He felt the energy of the spell. “Now how to test this…” Loki then smiled cheekily to himself. He headed down to the vault. He knew father wouldn’t let Thor even go there alone, and he was the golden child. Loki chuckled as he walked the halls.

He didn’t realise his mother saw him. She wondered where he was going and followed. Loki pushed through the large doors and the guards didn’t stop him. He made his way down the long stairs to the under passages that lead to the vault. Frigga paused and realised where he was heading.

She turned back to the way she came and wondered if she tell Odin. She worried and often fought with Odin about telling Loki of his past. She knew she had to get to Loki and hope he didn’t find anything about his heritage. She hurried down the stairs and pushed open the doors to see Loki rummaging through various chests. She didn’t know if he had felt the pull or been reviled by the Casket of Winters. Loki stopped and looked up in disappointment to see her there.

“Mother.” he kicked himself that the spell didn’t work. “Oh well. I guess that was a waist.” he gave up his searches and headed towards her.

“Loki, are you.. what are you doing?” she seemed guilty. Loki could tell. 

“I was testing a spell.” he knew she could tell if he was lying too. He was sure he got that from her. “I got it from Alfheim.”

“Oh, what was the spell?” She tried to get off topic of why she was here.

“I was trying to block all sight… if you must know.” Loki shrugged. “I needed to see if it worked, so I decided to sneak in here as I knew father would be on me so quick if he could see through the spell. I wasn’t expecting you. But that’s good. I don’t think father gets that I’m too old to be spanked as punishment!” Loki half joked, but Frigga knew  
Odin still spanked him.

__*

He would get so angry and as he was so much more powerful than Loki. But he would go to Loki’s room, he would never publicly punish him. Loki never knew when it was coming. Odin had a habit of not punishing Loki straight away, he usually came to him a few hours later, when Thor had gone off to get drunk.

Odin would come to their room and he would pin Loki down and effortlessly pull down his pants and spank him hard. Loki used to cry and beg for it to be over. Then he learnt healing spells, of which he learned at a very young age to combat the regular beatings. It took a few years before Odin caught on that Loki was healing himself soon after receiving his punishment, and wanting Loki to suffer, he made a magical bracelet that suppressed Loki’s abilities.

Odin would swiftly clip it onto his wrist and then administer his punishment. He punished him harder from that point onwards. A few times he took a belt to Loki’s ass. He always stopped if he drew blood. But the years of frequent beatings would allow Loki to build a tolerance. It hurt most with his hand, but Odin felt it too. A few times he spanked Loki so much that Loki wet the bed.

Odin smirked at that. He knew that Loki was humiliated and he would usually leave the cuff on him till morning. Thor would not usually be back, he was often passed out or expending his energy on some young maidens. Odin would release Loki with just enough time for him to clean up and hid the fact he wet his bed.

Loki would still be upset and Thor too hung over to figure out what Loki was going through. One night Odin misjudged Thor’s drinking and didn’t realise he was beginning to want to spend more time with Loki for some reason.

He had just gave Loki a heavy spanking and left him to sob into his pillow. Odin had been in his room for an hour when Thor came home. He wasn’t even that drunk, but had a bit of a sway about him. He had been drinking for the last five hours. He heard Loki soft uneasy sleep sounds. Thor stripped off to his pants and carefully climbed into the bed, careful not to wake Loki.

Thor passed out fairly quick and didn’t wake till he the sun was up and he heard Loki crying. Thor sat up, his mouth dry and his head throbbed. He was just getting his bearings when he felt the wet patch under himself. 

Thor thought it was he that pissed in the bed and that’s what upset Loki. He immediately set about apologising. Loki didn’t get it.

“Loki, shit, I’m sorry I didn’t think I was that drunk. I didn’t mean to piss on you.” Thor pulled off the sheets and then stripped off his pants. Loki stood up as he watched Thor strip the bed. He breathed uneasy short breaths. “I’m gunna have a shower, then I’ll take care of the sheets.”

“It’s ok Thor, I’ll do it, you just go to the bathroom.” Loki felt a bit better, but he wasn’t going to tell Thor he was a bed wetter. He was 20 and it was becoming more frequent. Loki picked up Thor’s pants and opened them up and realised that the crotch wasn’t even wet. Loki felt a pang of guilt and was worried that Thor knew Loki wet the bed and he tried to cover anyway.

But as the day panned out Thor gave no inkling of that. Loki was supportive of Thor but made sure to not to dwell on it. Thor was continuously apologetic for what he believed he had done. Loki shut him down and told him that they should not bring it up again.

Frigga had often left little hidden gifts of healing salves and poultices as she was fully aware of Odin’s dealings and knew that he would not give in to her fights, so she would take it upon herself help Loki heal as soon as she worked out he was blocking Loki’s healing power.

She knew he treated Loki unfairly and had argued once that it was cause he was Jotun and not an Odinson. He swung at her and despite her blocking the impending slap, it still had the effect as if he hit her. The intent was just as bad. But she was getting through to Odin. Odin began to lay off and Loki hadn’t been spanked anymore. He now was just shoved in the dungeons for a couple of days when he supposedly did something wrong.

___*

Frigga sighed as all of Loki’s drams were because of this secret of his heritage. She stopped as her adult son stood before her with his hands reaching out to her. The vault was so quiet. Then she broke the uneasy silence, well Loki didn’t find it uneasy.

“Loki, your spell worked.” she simply said and turned to walk back up the stairs. 

“Mother..” Loki pursued her. He grabbed her and held her hands. “Really? But you found me here.”

“I saw you were up to something, it’s not like you were invisible.” she reminded him. Loki then laughed as he just had that dispute with Thor of how the spell worked.

“That’s not entirely correct.” Loki began to analyse her body language. “What are you hiding mother?” Loki said slightly seductively.

She sighed, she couldn’t carry the guilt any longer. “Loki, cast your spell over us both.”

He did it without a second thought. “So mother, it’s done. Now what did you want to hide from father.” He said smugly. She sat on the steps and Loki sat close beside her. She took his hands in hers and fidgeted as she worried. Loki realised he should not joke, there was something serious.

“He’s not.” she softly spoke.

“He’s not who?” Loki tried to get her to speak up.

“He’s not your father.” she looked him straight with tearful eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Loki was speechless in his gasp. “What?” then he shook his head as the revelation of those words. He thought about his punishment. “Mother? I …”

“You see darling.. I didn’t give birth to you either..” she squeezed his hand and she watched as the tear rolling down his cheek mirrored her own. She pulled him in close and hugged him. “Oh Loki! I’m so sorry! I should have never kept this from you!”

He was in shock. He couldn’t respond. She held him for ages. 

__*

Loki sat in his room. His mother stood before him silently. The walk back from the vault had been without eye contact or words. Loki was numb. 

“Mother, who birthed me then if you didn’t?” he looked up and wiped his tear.

“I don’t really know much, she was part Vanir.” She felt uneasy about looking him in the eyes, but she didn’t hold back the information. 

“I guess that explains my natural magic ability.” Loki needed to distance himself from the emotions of this. “So I was just some random baby? What was it, Odin destroyed some village and found me? Felt guilty?” Loki the scoffed. “Maybe I was just some sort of trophy.” Loki then thought of his excessive punishments and was putting the pieces together.

“No Loki, you are a prince.”

“Because you say I am doesn’t make it so.” He stood defiant and folded his arms.

“Please understand, you are our son, we love you.” she moved around to block his path. “Your father…real father..” she paused and he looked her in the eyes in anticipation. “He is a king.”

“King?” Loki looked away for a second then back to her. “Wait you said ‘is’. He’s alive? Why didn’t you tell me? Does he know?” Loki started to talk and move frantically. “I could go and live there, why didn’t you tell me sooner I would have had my own…”

“Loki stop!” She grabbed him. “Your father is King Laufey. Of Jotunheim.” 

Loki gasped and sunk to his knees then to the floor on his hands. He started to go into shock. “I’m the enemy?” he softly whispered. She fell to her knees and pulled him in close to her breast. He reciprocated the hug but weakly.

“No.. “ that was a lie.

Loki placed his hand on her stomach and looked down at it. “I was born on Jotunheim. Why don’t I look like a giant.” he then tried to joke to lighted the situation. “I’m pretty short for a Frost Giant!” she cupped his cheek and directed him to look in her eyes. 

“Oh darling.”

Loki stood and walked over to his bed and stopped. He looked back at her. “So now what? What Thor going to think? He hates the Jotuns.” Loki didn’t like the idea of losing his brother over the truth. “I can keep a secret.” he stepped towards her. “I know you can to. I mean you have kept this from us for this long.”

“Loki.” she chide him.

“Mother, you must do this. For Thor.”

She took his hands. “You are not my son by birth, but that doesn’t meet I don’t love you as my own.”

Just then the doors opened and Thor strode in. “Mother!” Thor went to her and embraced her. He then turned to Loki “Brother are you coming?” Thor put his arm around him. 

“There is a tournament in my honour on Midgard.”

“In your honour?” Loki raised his eyebrow. “I think you are father to too many Vikings and your offspring think that fighting is the only entertainment.”

Thor was embarrassed in front of Frigga. “What huh? No, you forgot ‘fucking’, brother. Vikings like doing that too!””

Loki patted Thor’s chest. “It’s okay. How many centuries have you visited them?”

“almost every five years for the last few centuries. Well I think that was from around 1000ad till now.” he shrugged bashfully.”

“Well they love you. You are a great source of entertainment for them brother!” Loki held Thor close and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

“Hey! You’re making fun of me!” Thor and Loki then laughed. 

“Sure brother, I will come.” Loki and Thor walked out the room together. “But I’m sure..” Loki the smiled wickedly and readied himself to run. “you won’t cum as much as me!” he then ran and Thor sprinted after him.

“Come back here!” he yelled after him. They raced all the way to the observatory. Loki was quicker than Thor but not by much. Thor used his strength to keep up. They both stopped at the doorway and panted through smiles. Thor had his hands on his knees as he bent over. Loki then patted him on the back. He was just as exhausted.

They composed themselves and headed towards Heimdall. Thor smiled widely. “Gatekeeper! We shall travel to Midgard for the festival.”

“Is that so?” 

“Come now! You have seen how they wait for my arrival. Surely you know that’s why I’m here?”

Himdall softly groaned. “Yes my prince, I am aware of your plans.” He turned and opened the gate. “The Bifrost will take you to where you need to go.”

“Good!” Thor was not the least bit grateful. Loki could see he had become more pig headed and the idea of one day being King of Asgard was starting to go to his head. Loki swallowed awkwardly. He knew not to trifle with Heimdall, he could easily beat him. Loki took it upon himself to play the diplomat.

“Great Hemdall, we would be most grateful if you were able to send us to Midgard.” Loki slipped his arm around Thor’s in a way that seemed to be more restraining him from throwing a punch rather than affection. Loki then whispered to Thor. “Please brother, don’t anger him, he will tell father and then they will punish us.” Loki looked at him with pleading eyes.

Thor saw the slight glazing of his little brother’s eyes like he was about to cry. Then he realised that Odin would punish Loki more harshly. Thor relaxed and hugged Loki firmly. “Don’t worry brother. I will always protect you.”

_*

They landed in the hills over looming the city below. Thor stretched and scratched himself in an uncouth manor. Loki elbowed him. “Manners Brother! You can’t be scratching and ‘adjusting’ yourself in front of the mortals. What will they think of you?” Loki joked.

“Well I think anyone that wants to have sex with me will instantly be ‘crotch watching’!”

“Oh Thor you are so tacky!”

“Just cause I don’t use my words to get laid.” Thor began to walk down the mountain path. “My way works perfectly well when the mortals don’t speak the same language!”

Loki skipped and caught up and walked beside him. “As I said, you have no tact.”

___*

It only took a few hours of drinking before Thor caught his first conquest of the evening. He turned his head as his cup was being refilled. As the servant stepped back he saw a busty blond sitting next the Jarl. As soon as Thor smiled she met his gaze. She then blushed and bit her lip. Loki smirked as he watched from the side-lines. He walked over to Thor and blocked his gaze.

“Brother, that is the Jarl's wife. She is a shield maiden and not someone you should mess around with.”

“Oh?” Thor then pushed Loki aside to watch her again. “I think she will be riding my cock in less than 10 minutes.”

Loki exhaled a sigh and dismissed Thor with a flick of his wrist. “Whatever! I found something interesting to peruse myself.”

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Thor wasn’t even listening to Loki. He downed his drink and then stood up. Loki groaned and face palmed himself over the bulge in Thor’s pants. Clearly he was in the mood. Thor walked over to the Jarl and was interrupted.

“Oh Prince Thor!” He took both of Thor’s hands in his. “I have to show you something.” He dragged him to a room behind his throne. Thor glanced back wanting to talk to the woman who caught his eye. The Jarl opened the room and it was stacked with treasures and trinkets.

“Oh.” Thor raise his eyes at all the plunder.

“Please accept this gift as I have a favour to ask you.” The man knelt down before Thor. “I ask if you would honour my family and cover my wife.” he bowed deeply. “I have heard you have sired great warriors in the time of my grandfather and his grandfather. Bless my clan with your blood.”

Thor felt a feeling swell in him. He wouldn’t have to take her without causing some incident. She was being offered to him. “Stand! You are not my slave!” Thor patted the man on the back. “I don’t want your gold.” he walked him out of the room. “It would be a pleasure to bless your people.”

Loki sipped his drink and saw Thor come back with the Jarl. He smirked to himself as he was going to win the bet. Loki then nearly choked on his drink as he was the woman approach Thor and the two left for the Jarl’s bedroom in a consensual manor.

“Damn!” Loki huffed. “Well he shouldn’t have all the fun.” Loki strode out the doors of the long house. It was dark out and a few snowflakes were starting to fall. It was still autumn. But there was a chill in the air. Loki looked down the muddy street all the shops were closed up and all the townspeople were in the longhouse celebrating.

Then a sound made him turn. He look towards a small shack where a glow was emanating from under the door. Loki could smell something cooking as he got closer. He opened the door and a woman in her late 30’s was chopping up various things and putting them in a small pot over the fire. She looked up.

“Prince Loki!” she walked over dusting off her hands and wiping them on a rag. “Come in, come in!” she beckoned him in and shooed her cat away from a chair covered in furs. “sit.”

Loki complied. She reminded him of Frigga. Long curls and a calming nature. She sat on a stool she pulled over to be near him. “I can sense you.” he analysed her. “You have Sedir.”

“Yes.” she smiled a knowing smile. “But my gifts are not like yours my prince.”

“So you know why I’m here?”

“No. but the fact you have decided to excuse yourself from the revelry says a lot.” she got up suddenly as her pot started to boil. She took it off the fire and poured it into two cups.

“So you were expecting me then.” Loki gestured to the two cups that were out and yet when he looked around the shack it was clear she lived alone.

“Here.” she offered him the cup and they both drank. “Loki, you seem concerned. What troubles you?”

Loki felt a bit strange. There must have been something in the drink. “I found out something about my past that was cause for concern.” Loki gasped, he didn’t know her yet he felt compelled to talk to her. He put down the cup and stood up in a rage. “What did you give me?!”

“nothing that I have not consumed myself. Tell me the reason for your concern and it would be lifted from you.”

Loki felt truth in her words. “That is not something I would discuss with someone I do not know.” Loki sat back, the furs on the chair were quite comfortable. She stood before him as he slouched, legs spread. She pulled the strings on the top of her heavy woven dress and it slipped quickly to the floor. Loki looked down at the dress around her ankles.  
He swallowed as he raised his head. She was totally naked and then she leaned down and placed her hands on his thighs. She moved closer and kissed his cheek gently. Distracting him as she tugged his long coat open and made her way down to his pants. She carefully undid the front of his leather pants and he raised his hips slightly, allowing her to slip them down to his knees. She straddled his thighs and slipped her hand down between them.

She loosened his small clothes and pulled out his semi. Loki gasped as her cold hands touched him. She chuckled. And grasped him firmly. He quickly got hard. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Loki parted his lips slightly as he kissed her. She pushed forward with her hips and he felt her cunt press against his shaft. He then was spurred on and he grabbed her long hair and fisted it as he kissed her deeply.

She continued to rub against him. Loki grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly. “Let me fuck you.” he whispered heavy into her ear. He reached down and grabbed his cock and began to rub the head against her wet opening . he found what he wanted and pushed in. she moaned her pleasure and discomfort at his girth. He paused for a second, letting her adjust.

Loki looked down at her breasts as she leaned back slightly. Her long hair covered them. He brushed her hair back over her shoulders and cupped her and then leaned down to taste her nipple. They began rock back and forth. They both panted as they felt each other move.

Loki was surprised that she could take him. Thor would often boast about his own impressive cock but constantly disputed and disagreed with Loki about size. And Thor was in denial that Loki’s cock was longer. Loki didn’t like Thor to sulk, mostly cause he would be a pain to live with. So he acquiesced that Thor’s cock was bigger. In girth defiantly.

Loki felt good, and lifted her up up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and climbed up on top. He parted her legs gently and then resumed squeezing and sucking her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair caressing him.

He slipped his cock in deep and resumed his thrusting. Loki felt her fingers grip his coat and pull him down and she wrapped her legs around him. She wanted him to keep going. Loki felt a haze cloud his thoughts. But he felt good. As he increased his pace he felt his mind wander, it’s like he was with someone else.

Loki closed his eyes and groaned as he felt he was getting close to climax. He pulled out and grabbed himself and shot his seed over her stomach. He then shock his head as he had a strange vision. He climbed off the bed and fixed his clothes. He shoved a cup under a barrel and poured a cup of mead and quickly downed in.

She stood and dressed, watching him cautiously. “What is it?” she asked.

“I had a vision.” Loki shook his head and poured another cup and slowly sipped it this time. “you’re going to think it’s funny!” He scoffed and sat back on the chair.

She sat down on his lap and he pulled her in close so he could rest his cheek on her chest. She stoked his hair softly and kissed his temple.

“Who are you?” Loki whispered.

“I am Agartha.” 

“No, that’s not what I asked. Are you mortal? Who’s blood flows in you?”

“Yes. There is nothing special about my linage. Don’t worry, I’m not a descendant of your brother’s making.” She half joked.

“Huh?” Loki thought about that. Thor wasn’t really his brother so it wouldn’t matter. “I don’t care about that. I’m not that picky, despite what people think of me.” He sat back and looked closely at her. “You may be his kin and not know it.”

“Humm. Is that why you pulled out? Or was it something else?” She then threw him off guard. “You concern is something deeper, after all, you said ‘his kin’ not yours.”

Loki had realised she seemed to understand. “Yes. I did. Thor is..” He tried to resist the effects of the drink. “He is not my blood.” Loki felt ashamed.

She comforted him. She held him close in a gentle hug. “But that is not the troubling vision.” She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. “What did see my prince?”

“Frigga.” Loki whispered, almost too soft for her to hear. “I thought you were her.”

“I’m flattered that you would see me as the all-mother.”

“do you not see the concern I have? I saw myself hilt deep in her.” Loki was confused by her acceptance.

“But Loki.” She took his face with both hands. “If you are not Thor’s kin, then you are not her son. So you can love her like that and not be ashamed.” She kissed his lips and got up. “Now. Unless you want something, I going to bed. It is late and tomorrow I have to travel south to go to the Thing. My son is getting married.”

Loki felt a bit dejected but now he also had a purpose. He felt confident. Finally realising his place. He was a prince of Jotunheim and a Sedirmann.  
Loki left the little shack and stormed up the hills to the Bifrost site. He looked up and spoke. “Heimdall, open the gate!” he was drawn by the light back to Asgard.  
Loki glared at the gatekeeper and spoke in a calm threating manner. “I suggest you forget what you saw.” he strode past him and thought. Heimdall probably knew Odin’s little secret as he would have been here when Loki was brought to Asgard as a baby.

__*

Loki hurried through the palace. He needed to find her. He went in to the private residence. Odin was in the throne room. Loki scouted his ‘parents’ bedroom. She wasn’t there. She must be in her private garden. 

Loki walked down the grand stairs to the private garden. It was large, lush and away from prying eyes. Frigga wouldn’t even let her hand maidens in here. Loki walked through the scented flowers when he spotted her near a small pond. She paused and then looked up in his direction.

Loki didn’t know what it was, the scent of the flowers, the way she looked in the morning light, the way her dress almost seemed sheer and it accentuated her feminine form. He flicked his hands out and cast his block spell over them.

He strode up and grabbed her cheeks softly with both hands and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated. Loki opened his eyes and looked hat her lovingly. He pushed her down to the daybed and pushed up her dress. He smiled and shook his head as he pushed the dress above her hips, reviling she was not wearing any small clothes.

“Were you expecting me?” All these women seen to have premonitions. Loki stood up and he admired her reclining form. She reached down and began to gently touch herself. He swiftly pulled down his pants and took hold of his erection. He knelt down between her legs and stroked himself a couple of times before guiding himself to her. He rubbed her a few times but she wasn’t easy to penetrate, despite being wet for him.

Loki panted and looked down between them. She put her hand on his cheek and directed him to look up. “Loki, don’t force it. Concentrate on what’s going on up here and you find sex will be different.

Loki frowned. “I’m not like Thor. He may have stamina, but he doesn’t know how to make his women truly happy.”

He leaned in to kiss her deeply. Letting go of his cock he began to softly palm her. Just letting the tips of his fingers breach her. She moaned into his kiss. Loki felt her respond and her legs seemed to open wider for him. He slipped his hands down under her thighs and directed her to wrap her legs around his waist. He then felt his swollen gland press against her. It nearly sent him over the edge. He felt the head just slip in.

He froze as he tried to compose himself. She kissed him gently, tying to focus him. He pushed in a bit then drew back. The head stopped by her tight entrance. He kept a slow pace, not going more than halfway. He could feel how tight she was. He knew that she must not have had sex in a while, or at least, not frequently.

Loki hated that she was neglected like that, but then felt good about how he could give her what she wanted. Loki had had plenty of virgins in his time, she felt like that. He allowed himself to slowly push deep inside her. They both moaned as he pushed himself in. he began to rock back and forth, she moved with him.

He felt her relax and he moved easier. He began to increase his pace. He didn’t want to come yet. But the combination of how tight and wets she was, plus how taboo this must seem, was finding it hard to control himself. He thought ‘fuck it’ and pushed back. He pushed her thighs to the side of her body and he looked down on her. She dug her fingers into his forearms as he began to relentlessly pound her.

He took it all in. the way her breasts moved, the sweat rolling down her chest. He let go of one leg and began to thumb her clit as he got closer to his release. He wanted her to cum at the same time. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she felt him send a tiny tingle of Sedir on to her bean. It had the effect he hoped for.

The spark flowed through her and hit him. He moaned and let out a gasp as he felt himself tighten then release. @Frigga..!@ he gasped. The uncontrolled nature of cuming threw him and he sent another jolt into her, facilitating her own orgasm. Loki felt her clench down on him and the pulsing of her insides kept him aroused.

Loki slumped down and was exhausted. She held him close. His heavy breath uneasy, he felt her chest rise and fall as frantically as his. He slowly got himself back to a clear head and slowly pulled out. He sat up on the bed and gently pulled down her dress to cover her. He exhaled then stood up and pulled up his pants and stowed himself. He extended his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

He leaned in and sniffed her neck. “I think we should bathe before dinner. You smell like me.” he said seductively. She blushed. She felt like a young girl who had just started courting. She pushed him affectionately and he led her to her private bathroom.

She turned and stopped in the door. “You should go to your own room to bathe.” she reluctantly told him.

Loki leaned in and nuzzled her neck and softly kissed her. “Are you sure?” he panted.

“No…” she then turned and kissed him deeply, pulling him into the bathroom and pulling at his clothes.


End file.
